


What War Means

by snowynight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate: Atlantis, Ronon, beneath the surface</p>
            </blockquote>





	What War Means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Ronon knew what people thought about him. He had watched enough Sci-fi series to knew that Sateda meant to the Atlanteans: a planet of fighting guys, nothing more.

They could never understand that the concept of war in Satedan language had so many nuance. One could wage a war against a disease and developed a cure just as well as one survived from a wraith attack, and both would be equally respected in Sateda. He remembered when he was in college studying literature, he came across this poem by an anonymous poet: "The great war is fought/ between a child's smile/ a lover's touch." Funny, many of what he studied were forgotten now, but this remained with him, often coming up when he saw Torren.

But he didn't intend to teach the Atlanteans. Let the Satedan heritage live with him, and die with him.


End file.
